


Hand in Mine

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shy Harry, Shy Louis, school fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis właśnie zaczęli się spotykać i obydwoje są zbyt nieśmiali, by trzymać się za ręce. ( Harry ma 10 lat, a Louis 12.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hand In Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278156) by [loustreasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loustreasure/pseuds/loustreasure). 



\- Ale musisz złapać go za rękę, Lewis. To po prostu tak działa!

\- Zamknij się Neil, nie masz żadnego pojęcia o randkowaniu!

\- Woah, cofnij to, Tommo. Jestem trzy kroki dalej niż ty. Zapomniałeś, że jestem tym, który cię zeswatał z Harrym? Nie dobrze jest tak traktować kogoś, kto…

\- W porządku Niall, odkąd rozmawianie z tobą nie rozwiązuje żadnych problemów, pójdę poszukać Zayna. On ma najbardziej logiczne rady przez większość czasu. Nie lubię cię, - Louis przewrócił oczami, nim wstał i rozejrzał się za swoich najlepszym przyjacielem. Niall wzruszył swoimi ramionami i zaczął się śmiać.

\- Co jest takiego śmiesznego chłopcy? Wygląda na to, że coś przegapiłem? - Znany głos połączył się z mózgiem Louisa.

\- Zayn nareszcie, prawie tu zwariowałem.

\- YO, ZAYN! Musisz to usłyszeć bracie, nasz sassy masta się rumieni, ponieważ chce trzymać Harry’ego za rękę, ale nie wie jak! - Niall dodał szeptem. - I to jest nawet większa rzecz, niż wtedy gdy był oczarowany tym kręconowłosym chłopcem.

Zayn zaczął chichotać, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo czerwona była twarz Louisa.

\- O mój Boże to wielka sprawa - Zayn odwrócił się do Nialla, rozdziawił usta. - Wiem to, tak. - I skinął swą głową na Louisa, który westchnął w dezorientacji.

~*~

\- Nie wiem, Harry. To po prostu się stało, kiedy zacząłem się trzymać za ręce Sophią - powiedział Liam, kiedy Harry przyznał się mu, że chciałby chodzić za rękę z Louisem.

\- Uh, ale, Liam, nie wiem jak to zacząć. Nie chcę, aby mnie znielubił, ponieważ jestem zbyt czepliwy… - powiedział Harry, unosząc swe brwi.

\- Może zacznij od paru małych dotknięć? Jak udawaj, że przypadkowo dotykasz jego dłoni. Ja bym tak zrobił.

\- Czy to nie jest trochę za dużo? Nie będę zbyt ‘agresywny’, robiąc to? - Harry spojrzał naprawdę, naprawdę zmieszanie i nerwowo, Liam pomyślał, iż to trochę zabawne.

\- Myślę, że Louis zacznie jako pierwszy, Harry. Naprawdę chcesz trzymać go za rękę?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Liam. Spotykamy się od tygodnia i nie lubię faktu, iż nie trzymaliśmy się za ręce! On nawet nazywa mnie ‘Baby Cakes’ i ‘Sweetcheeks’!

Liam zauważył iskierki w oczach Harry’ego, kiedy o tym mówił i zrobił wszystko, by nie przewrócić oczami.

~*~

Louis wziął głęboki wdech. Szedł wzdłuż holu w ich szkole razem z Harrym. Teraz nadszedł ten czas, pomyślał Louis.

Udawał, że patrzy na swoje buty, by zobaczyć czy ręka Harry’ego jest w pobliżu. Zaczął od małych dotknięć małego palca Harry’ego. Harry był trochę zaskoczony, ale nie poruszył swojej ręki nawet o milimetr. Czuł się śmiesznie, a jego policzki były gorące i czuł się głupio za bycie tak ekstremalnie zdenerwowanym tak głupią rzeczą.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, iż Louis czuł to samo i zdecydował się mu pomóc.

Złączył swój najmniejszy palec z tym Louisa, a wtedy Louis zrobił to z kolejnym palcem, potem kolejnym i kolejnym…

To było jak w zwolnionym tempie dla ich obojga.

Harry mógł poczuć motylki w swoich brzuchu, a Louis mógł usłyszeć bicie własnego serca.

I wtedy ich ręce w końcu się połączyły, perfekcyjnie połączyły - Louis mógł zobaczyć gwiazdy. Był po prostu taki szczęśliwy.

Harry spojrzał w górę na Louisa, który był trochę wyższy od niego i wyszeptał. - Twoja ręka jest miękka. - Słysząc to Louis uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że to bolało.

Również po tym Niall pojawił się znikąd i powiedział - Następny krok to całus w policzek! - radosnym tonem, wtedy pojawił się również Zayn z Liamem i przyznali, iż ‘szpiegowali’ tamtą dwójkę przez cały czas (to był pomysł Nialla, oczywiście), co sprawiło, że twarz Harry’ego zrobiła się czerwona. Louis nie stracił uchwytu ręki Harry’ego. To wiele znaczyło dla Harry’ego, czuł się z tym głupio.

I jeśli Harry wysłał Louisowi tonę emotikonek buziaków w nocy i żenującą ilość ‘kocham cię’, nikt nie musi tego wiedzieć.


End file.
